schedule_freakfandomcom-20200214-history
Nickelodeon Schedule (November 9-10, 2006)
The Nickelodeon schedules for both November 9th/10th, 2006. SpongeBob's Best Day Ever marathon took place during these days. Schedule November 9 * 8:00pm - SpongeBob SquarePants - Procrastination (#100) / Hall Monitor (#99) * 8:30pm - SpongeBob SquarePants - Clams (#98) / Tea at the Treedome (#97) * 9:00pm - SpongeBob SquarePants - Sailor Mouth (#96) / Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (#95) * 9:30pm - SpongeBob SquarePants - Welcome to the Chum Bucket (#94) / Bossy Boots (#93) * 10:02pm - SpongeBob SquarePants - Wet Painters (#92) / My Pretty Seahorse (#91) * 10:35pm - SpongeBob SquarePants - Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV (#90) / Rock-a-Bye Bivalve (#89) * 11:08pm - SpongeBob SquarePants - Squid on Strike (#88) / Home Sweet Pineapple (#87) * 11:42pm - SpongeBob SquarePants - Squirrel Jokes (#86) / Shell of a Man (#85) * 12:15am - SpongeBob SquarePants - Fools in April (#84) / Krusty Love (#83) * 12:45am - SpongeBob SquarePants - Mrs. Puff, You're Fired (#82) / Dumped (#81) * 1:15am - SpongeBob SquarePants - Bubblestand (#80) / Rock Bottom (#79) * 1:50am - SpongeBob SquarePants - SquidBob TentaclePants (#78) / Imitation Krabs (#77) * 2:20am - SpongeBob SquarePants - Nasty Patty (#76) / Missing Identity (#75) * 2:52am - SpongeBob SquarePants - Gary Takes a Bath (#74) / Suds (#61) * 3:20am - SpongeBob SquarePants - Whale of a Birthday (#60) / The Fry Cook Games (#59) * 3:50am - SpongeBob SquarePants - No Weenies Allowed (#58) / Wormy (#57) * 4:22am - SpongeBob SquarePants - Hooky (#56) / New Student Starfish (#55) * 4:52am - SpongeBob SquarePants - Opposite Day (#54) / Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture (#53) * 5:23am - SpongeBob SquarePants - Dying for Pie (#52) / SpongeBob Meets the Strangler (#51) * 5:55am - SpongeBob SquarePants - I Had an Accident (#50) / Pressure (#49) November 10 * 6:24am - SpongeBob SquarePants - Culture Shock (#48) / Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm (#47) * 6:55am - SpongeBob SquarePants - The Paper (#46) / Chocolate with Nuts (#45) * 7:25am - SpongeBob SquarePants - Karate Choppers (#44) / Nature Pants (#43) * 7:57am - SpongeBob SquarePants - Neptune's Spatula (#42) / I Was a Teenage Gary (#41) * 8:28am - SpongeBob SquarePants - Jellyfishing (#40) / Once Bitten (#39) * 9:00am - SpongeBob SquarePants - Band Geeks (#38) / Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (#37) * 9:30am - SpongeBob SquarePants - Employee of the Month (#36) / The Great Snail Race (#35) * 10:00am - SpongeBob SquarePants - Survival of the Idiots (#34) / No Free Rides (#33) * 10:30am - SpongeBob SquarePants - Squid's Day Off (#32) / Krabby Land (#31) * 11:00am - SpongeBob SquarePants - Arrgh! (#30) / Pizza Delivery (#29) * 11:30am - SpongeBob SquarePants - Prehibernation Week (#28) / Pickles (#27) * 12:00pm - SpongeBob SquarePants - Patty Hype (#26) / Your Shoe's Untied (#25) * 12:30pm - SpongeBob SquarePants - Help Wanted / Reef Blower (#24) / Bubble Buddy (#23) * 1:00pm - SpongeBob SquarePants - Skill Crane (#22) / Just One Bite (#21) * 1:30pm - SpongeBob SquarePants - Snowball Effect (#20) / Scaredy Pants (#19) * 2:00pm - SpongeBob SquarePants - Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V (#18) / Grandma's Kisses (#17) * 2:30pm - SpongeBob SquarePants - Ugh (#16) * 3:00pm - SpongeBob SquarePants - Krusty Krab Training Video (#15) / F.U.N. (#14) * 3:30pm - SpongeBob SquarePants - Big Pink Loser (#13) / All That Glitters (#12) * 4:00pm - SpongeBob SquarePants - Fear of a Krabby Patty (#11) * 4:15pm - SpongeBob SquarePants - Have You Seen This Snail? (#10) * 4:50pm - SpongeBob SquarePants - Selling Out (#9) * 5:05pm - SpongeBob SquarePants - Patrick SmartPants (#8) / The Camping Episode (#7) * 5:35pm - SpongeBob SquarePants - New Leaf (#6) / Ghost Host (#5) * 6:05pm - SpongeBob SquarePants - Krusty Towers (#4) * 6:25pm - SpongeBob SquarePants - Dunces and Dragons (#3) * 7:05pm - SpongeBob SquarePants - Wishing You Well (#2) * 7:30pm - SpongeBob SquarePants - Best Day Ever (PREMIERE) * 7:45pm - SpongeBob SquarePants - Karate Island (#1) * 8:00pm - The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (PREMIERE) Category:Marathons Category:Daily schedules